Namine's little friend
by Dallin66
Summary: A new boy shows up at the castle and is bunked with Namine! Fun times ensue. I know this idea is used a lot but please read.NamineXoc
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, second fanfic ever made, the first one was based off 15 minutes of playing WoW. it was crap. the story i mean. the game was awesome. this story will start off with small amounts of "adult situations", then work up to some hardcore stuff in later chapters. I DO have artwork of the boy and the type of nobody he commands, but no way to get these images online... oh well. pleaze reveiw, i need to know if i'm an alright author.

* * *

Namine' was feeling a little down. Kind of insignificant and lonely. Like she was nobody. She was a nobody. A Nobody in a room that didn't exist, in a castle that wasn't there, in a world that never was. So said the organization.

What she needed was excitement. Not a mission like the other nobodies did. She wasn't fit for fighting, and didn't feel like getting bruises like the ones Demyx constantly complained to her about. What she wanted was… well, she didn't know what she wanted.

A nobody who didn't know what she wanted. Some romance maybe. Not from the organization thirteen members, who were constantly asking her to do odd things for them, touching, groping, and poking. She had to slap roxas more then a few times. Even Larxene tried to get her in bed, which was really awkward. She kept on saying she was bored with the opposite sex. Creepy.

To pass the time and ease her want, she drew. Pictures of her and some dream boy together, holding hands, staring at the sun set, laying in provocative positions (things taught to her by Larxene.) … Namine' was starting to feel funny. She was getting really warm.

She changed into a flimsy white night-gown, which was even shorter then her regular dress, so short her panties showed even if it got a little scrunched up. They were one of her favorites, pink and lacy. She didn't know who went out and bought them for her. It probably wasn't Larxene, she bought her leather straps and chains, which she demanded Namine' to wear whenever the two were to meet. Oh well. She didn't care right now. She laid down on the cool marble floor and slept…

Someone was knocking at her door. Before she could sit up, Marluxia strolled in, dragging a boy by his collar, screaming "NO! I wont ask him to change it to 'Organization fourteen' what the hell is wrong with you? Besides, then I'd have to ask him to change it to fifteen." Marluxia and the boy stared down at Namine', who, sometime during the night, had somehow removed her panties, which were tangled up in her left hand, and she was now laying spread eagle on the floor. And of course her nightgown was only down to her stomach.

While the boy was busy staring, Marluxia said teasingly "it's nice to offer yourself to your new roommate so quickly, but I think you should cover up for now. Unless of course you were waiting for me. In that case I can introduce you two in about fifteen minutes."

Namine' blushed like a baboons butt. "Um... It was hot last night, and...Wait, there are too many wrong and confusing things in what you just said… and who is that boy?" she ranted. She still hadn't changed position. Or tried to cover her self. All she did was raise her head and stare at the boy. The boy stared back, but not at her face.

"He's our newest member. I'm gunna leave the introductions to him. By the way, I heard some interesting noises coming from your room last night". He gave her a knowing glance. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl. In the future, your either going to have to never do it again, or let him join in on it. You can't torture a boy like that…." and with that Marluxia walked out the door.

The boy snapped out of it and raised his head. "What was he talking about? Never mind, not important… So I noticed only one bed. I guess that means I'm on the floor." He said as he set down a small pack he was carrying.

An idea flashed into Namine's head. This boy's arrival to this castle happened at just the right time. He wasn't bad looking. He was about her age, give or take a year. He had pure white hair, which went to below his chin. He was kind of grimy and looked slightly malnourished, but that would change with time. And there was what Marluxia had said.

"Well," she said as she stood up. "We could share. But before we share beds, introductions. I'm Namine'.

"My name used to be Dallin, but Marluxia said that I might need to rearrange the letters and put an 'X' in it, depending on how well I fight." He said, sounding a bit depressed.

Namine' decided it was best to not let the newcomer get too depressed. She didn't want her new roommate turning out like Demyx. So she changed the subject. "So what exactly did you see when you came in?" she said, blushing profusely.

"Everything below your very cute belly-button." He said, eyes on the floor. "You keep everything very neat." He added, referring to the fact that she shaved.

"Yes well, since you've already seen everything important, I guess it doesn't matter…" she pulled off her nightgown and walked to Dallin, who was clueless about what she was doing.

It turned out she was walking to her dresser, which was right next to him, to pull out a fresh dress. She tossed him her nighty, which was wet in several different places for several different reasons. He looked at it sheepishly.

"Put in the hamper for me, will you?"

While walking over to the hamper on the other side of the room he glanced back at namine' and was surprised to see her staring at him, not bothering to hide anything, or even try to put the dress on. He flung the nighty into the hamper and turned back to namine', who had put on the dress, and was now smiling at him.

"Well your cheerful. Why are you so happy?" Dallin asked

"I'm just happy to have some one around that's my age" she replied

"What about that blonde kid? The one with the big shoes? He seems your age."

"He's always with axel. They're close friends."

"Does axel have red hair? I saw those too… messing around."

"Yeah, they do that." Just then something thin and silver darted in to the room, ran three laps, then jumped back out the door.

"I don't know what that thing was, but if it does it again- wow, it did it again." Dallin got up and ran after it.

"Careful" Namine' called after him. "The dusks look thin, but there strong." She closed the door. Right now she needed privacy. She picked up her sketchpad, and went to work, redrawing her fantasy pictures, adding white hair to the boys.

* * *

what do you think? is namine' getting weird? what will happen when the go to sleep? and how does a jar of vaseline fit into the next chapter? who knows? not me thats... im not gunna lie, i do know. and i know that dallin with an x would be xalldin, but i really wanted to use my middle name, Delano. or some thing close to it. therfore, i made up Dallin. its also a pen name. what a Coinkydink 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's alright if i only got one review, at least someone's reading. my first time writing a sex scene. sorry if it's not that good.

here's a little something that's been bothering me. I'm severly depressed over the fact that all my favorite kh charecers either die or get reassimilated into other people. all of org. XIII, riku replica, namine'... i have no idea why. maybe im too attached to this whole thing.

here's the disclamer; I don't own any KH chars, just Dallin. if i did own them, i'd be in jail for what i exposed those poor, poor kids to.

* * *

The silver creature darted around corners, darted back and forth, and made so many u-turns Dallin found himself completely lost. All the halls were the same. Pure white, occasionally broken by a door. He stopped at one and knocked, hoping to ask for directions. He just hoped that the weirdo with the red hair didn't answer. 

While waiting, Dallin jumped around a little, shuffling his feet. He reached out to knock again, and received a huge static shock. The door opened and there stood a blonde woman, thin and tall. She looked him up and down. "So you're the new boy." She said, glaring. "Come in."

He hesitated. "I just need directions." he tried explaining. When she saw he wasn't going to come in willingly, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. he flew, literally, to the other side of the room, onto the bed. He landed on his head, so it took him a couple seconds to reorient himself.

The walls were black, and there was a black light in the middle of the ceiling. There were many posters lit up, all of them lewd. There were naked women doing things to men, other women and… animals? They were all drawn very realistically, and the woman who brought him in starred in more than one of the posters.

Then he noticed the man. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a book. He had silver hair, which hung over his eyes. "Alright Zexion, thanks for the book." The blonde woman said. "I need some time to 'get to know' our new guest."

Zexion walked over to the door and paused by Larxene. "Go easy on him." He whispered. And though he didn't know it, the man who just left was the only thing keeping him safe from Larxene.

"Well," she said as she salt down next to him. "I'm Larxene. You are?"

"Dallin." He replied, keeping an eye on her. He didn't want to be flung across the room again.

"Well Dallin, every one who enters this castle eventually… gets to know me. And I've decided you're going to do it now."

"Well, I get what you mean, but I don't think you get to decide that."

"Yes, I do" And with that, she slammed him onto the bed, which had leather straps already tied to the bedposts. Either she planned this out before hand, had just used them, or they were always there. She tied his hands and feet with a practiced ease. He was completely overpowered, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. He tried to squirm his way out of the straps.

Larxene smiled. Everyone tried to get away at first. She sat over him, with one knee on each side of his waist, and pulled out a kunai, set it directly on his stomach, under his shirt. He stopped moving.

"Please," he said, eyeing the knife. "I'd really appreciate it if I wasn't stabbed. Really."

Her smile broadened. "Don't worry." she said. She pulled the knife up, cutting his shirt to shreds. That's better." she ripped the remains of his shirt off. "Now I know what your thinking, 'I'm topless and she's not'." she unzipped her cloak just enough for each breast to pop out. They were pale and perfectly formed.

She leaned over him so they were directly in front of his face. "If I have to tell you what to do when it's this obvious, I'm going to have to hurt you."

He was pretty sure she was going to hurt him if he didn't do as she said. He stuck his tongue out and started licking a nipple. "Don't just lick! Suck!" she demanded as she pressed her boob hard into his face.

Fearing a stab, he opened his mouth wider to try to get as much of it in his mouth. He started sucking on it as hard as he could, and worked over the nipple with his tongue. He would be having fun if he weren't so damn frightened of her.

She started feeling around his pants, and stopped when she found it.

"Getting a little hard, are we?" she said. "Well it's not your turn yet." She stood up, unzipped the rest of her coat, and almost sat on his face. She lowered her panties and spread her cheeks, revealing a clean hole. "Now I want you to repeat after me."

"Okay"

"You have a beautiful asshole"

"You have a beautiful asshole" he repeated

"I'm going to lick it."

"I'm going to lick it."

"I'm going to kiss it."

"I'm going to kiss it."

"French kiss it."

"French kiss it"

"Well, enough talk. Get to work." she ordered. She lowered her ass-hole to his lips. He kissed it. It was a long kiss. He then stuck his tongue out and licked around it. "Hold on a minute." larxene said. She stuck her finger down and smeared something dark around her ass-hole. It smelled like chocolate, and it was liquid, the kind you put in milk, or ice cream. She then lowered the bottle, shoved the nozzle up her ass, then squeezed. Chocolate oozed and dripped out of her ass.

"Oooh… that felt good… well, now you have some incentive…start lickin'."

With chocolate there, Dallin couldn't help himself. He licked up every thing around the hole, and when that was gone, he stuck his lips to her ass-hole and started sucking the chocolate out. He got a lot, but there was still more. He stuck his tongue inside her, and started moving it back and forth, not willing to miss any chocolate.

Larxene was thoroughly enjoying this. She was moaning slightly, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She let him finish cleaning her up, then repositioned herself so that her pussy was in front of his face. She grabbed a hard candy from a pocket in her robes and put it inside her.

"Same deal, get to work." He licked the lips of her pussy, up and around. She moaned loudly when he got near the top. She was completely wet, and everything had a caramel taste to it, because of the candy. He stuck his tongue in, and she almost screamed. He struggled trying to get the candy out with only his tongue, all the while causing pleasure to the dominatrix sitting on his face.

After a couple of minutes, she finally climaxed, screaming in delight, and he finally got his caramel.

"I knew it!" she yelled. "Kids do eat out better than adults! I bet it's the candy… you know, we're going to be doing this a lot more often now. You're that good."

"So are you going to let me go now?" Dallin asked

"Nope. I still have to do you!" she said, like it was obvious. She unzipped and pulled down his pants. He was extremely turned on and it was very obvious. She grabbed his dick in her hand and put it between her breasts. She pressed them together tightly and started massaging him. Every time his member poked through her cleavage she would lick the tip. She moved her head down and began to drag her tongue up and down the shaft.

She then deep-throated it, almost gagging. She moved her head up and down, faster and faster. She felt he was about to come, so she tried to pull her head up so she didn't get cum down her throat. She was too late. He unloaded in her mouth, soaking her teeth and covering her tongue in cum. She swallowed automatically. It slid down her throat, glazing it.

"Ewwwww…." She cried. "Well that was unexpected. I usually get it out in time." She kissed him hard on the lips, sticking her tongue in his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue. "There, know you have some in your mouth too."

She untied the straps, shoved his shredded shirt in his hands, and pushed him out the door. He was left naked, pants around his ankles, almost crying from the shocking events that had just transpired. And there was a man staring at him...

* * *

What do you think? ok for a first try? the vaseline was pushed back to 3rd chapter. 


	3. update

I'm sorry i haven't been able to update the story, but i've been mooving a lot, so now i don't have phone service and my computer is kaput. i'll try to update soon.


	4. soon

Too anybody who still checks up on this; i still have very limited access to thr internet, but i'm writing the story on and old computer. as soon as i can connect it to the internet, i will update... god i've probably lost my 3 readers oh well. if you do happen to see this, check in a month, and don't give up on me.


End file.
